Manifestation of Love
by MiyukiDream
Summary: When different circumstances have taken place, everything can change in a single moment in time. Lacus x Shinn


**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. Tragically. **

**Warning: I do not take flaming lightly, so please do not do so. **

**Summary: When different circumstances have taken place, everything can change in a single moment in time. LacusXShinn**

**Manifestation of Love**

**-**

**-**

"I send my deepest condolences to you Patrick," murmured Siegel Clyne, the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council quietly, dragging a weary hand through his saggy sandy blonde hair.

2.14 The Bloody Valentine. ZAFT mobile suit forces repelled the Earth Alliance attack. However, a nuclear missile hit the agricultural colony Junius Seven, and 243,722 people lost their lives in this tragedy. Among these causalities were Patrick Zala's wife, Lenore Zala and his son Athrun Zala.

Patrick Zala, the head chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, mouth thinned. His eyes hardened for a moment and said roughly, "The Earth Alliance will be destroyed through no matter what means for what they have done."

Siegel had sensed this change in him, this thirst for revenge and violence. Patrick's once open face had morphed into one shielded, and hardened. He could only hope that Patrick would straighten out his ideals and realize that violence would not solve these problems but would only create more anger and hatred between Coordinators and Naturals.

Patrick turned to him, meeting his eyes, "I have adopted a child."

Siegel was taken back, "Adopted a child Patrick? So soon?"

"Yes. He will be trained to be a worthwhile soldier." Patrick glanced at him and Siegel thought he saw a flash of regret and sadness. "He will be what Athrun was once meant to be."

-

Shinn Zala was not happy.

Nope he wasn't, not at all.

He hadn't been feeling well but he was forced to go spend time with his fiancée, which he didn't even want or agree to have. So lightheaded, feverish, and having an enormous headache he went to meet her.

He was dressed in a charming black suit and in his arms was a large bouquet of blood red roses. Shinn scowled, he thought he looked ridiculous, tugging at the collar of his shirt; he walked reluctantly up the stairs to the large manor. He was feeling hot and uncomfortable.

He rang the doorbell and waited feeling more and more sweaty. The door finally swung open and it was Lacus, his fiancée who greeted him at the door. Her clear eyes sparkling as she said brightly, "Hello Shinn good morning."

Shinn simply scowled at her, shoving the bouquet to her arms, he went inside the manor. Lacus sighed, a bit hurt, but shut the door gently and went to join Shinn on the couch.

Only to find him tomato red in the face and that he had collapsed on the couch. Concerned, Lacus rushed over to him and felt his forehead. It was burning hot. Lacus went to fetch a cool cloth and water to help.

-

Shinn groaned he really wasn't feeling too good. Rolling over, he fell flat onto the floor. He groaned again.

While she was filling a plastic bowl with cold water Lacus heard a loud crashing sound and turning the facet off, raced back with the water and cloth quickly. Seeing Shinn on the floor she dumped the items on the floor to help him.

Lacus took his arm gently and placed the arm around her neck to her shoulder pushing him up. Shinn winced and Lacus took notice.

"Are you quite alright Shinn?"

Shinn glared. "I don't need your help," Shinn said his dark crimson orbs flashing as he pushed her away only to fall back onto the floor.

Lacus shook her head and smiled softly, "I think you do."

With great effort she managed to drag him back to the sofa. She settled him comfortably on the couch his head on a stack of pillows. Lacus then took the cloth and laid it on his forehead smoothing his dark locks back.

Shinn exhausted, turned his head slightly to meet her eyes, "I don't want this."

Confused, Lacus asked, "Don't want what?"

"A fiancée, to be here, I just- I just want my family back. They all died because of Naturals, the reason why I am training become a soldier is to avenge them. They took everything away from me; I want to grow stronger, and stronger to destroy them, to crush them."

"Shinn, you cannot solve things through violence. It does not solve problems it will only make more. It is better to talk it out peacefully."

Shinn flushed angrily, "How would you know? Do you know how it's like to lose your entire family? Do you know the helplessness felt when someone takes everything away from you and your powerless to do anything? The pain and the loneliness when you're the only survivor and when the ones who killed my family is still out there your suggesting I resolve it through words? You know nothing!" Shinn shouted, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I really don't know how it is to lose my entire family. I still have my father and I'm grateful but I did lose my mother and fiancée. Even though Naturals killed them, they're not all like that. I like to believe that it can be resolved through words. That is what my father thinks as well." Lacus said gently.

"You had another fiancée?"

"Yes I'm surprised you don't know about him. He was your father's son."

"He doesn't talk much to me," Shinn eyes hardened hatefully. "I don't consider that man to be my father."

Lacus quietly said, "His name is Athrun. He was my close friend. I couldn't believe he was gone. That he left me, even though I know he had no choice. I don't want you to leave me too Shinn."

Shinn felt his cheeks heat up and muttered, "Of course not, I won't die that easily. I'll get stronger and protect us both."

Lacus leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you, Shinn."

Pausing a moment, Lacus shyly laced their fingers together, looking away from him.

And he didn't pull away.

**AN:** Thank you for reading. R&R!


End file.
